


all yours if you want me

by autcmnleaves



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Flirty!Minho, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, all the members appear at least once, but hyunjin and seungmin are more important in this, no smut though i don’t write that, panicked gay!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autcmnleaves/pseuds/autcmnleaves
Summary: Minho likes seeing Jisung flustered, especially if he’s the cause of it.





	all yours if you want me

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend listening to collide by justine skye while reading! it really sets the mood imo, and i listened to this while writing the last part!

It all started during their shared English class. Minho was fumbling with his pen, the teacher’s explanation drowned out in the background, when he felt someone looking at him from the side. He shook it off at first, blaming it on his boredom, but the feeling didn’t go away. He turned his head and caught a pair of big brown eyes staring at him. It was Jisung, one of his best friends. Minho was going to smile at him, but once they locked eyes, Jisung’s eyes widened and he immediately looked down at the book lying down on the table in front of him, probably trying to pretend like he’s reading.

After that incident, he caught Jisung staring at him more often, a weird look in his eyes which Minho had never seen on his face before, but he always acted normal during lunch or their hangouts. He started getting worried Jisung wasn’t feeling well, so he asked Hyunjin and Seungmin about it, but they told him he’s still acting like his normal, loud self around them. Minho told them about the staring. He never saw the knowing look the two boys shared after.

Still confused about why Jisung always looked away, he came up with a plan. The next time he caught Jisung staring, he’d quickly wink at him before the younger could avert his gaze. Jisung immediately flushed red, and Minho grinned satisfied. 

He started teasing the younger a lot more after that. Sometimes when he catches Jisung staring at him, all he has to do is just smirk at him in order for his cute chubby cheeks to turn pink.

He also caught Jisung watching him during lunch more. One time when he was talking to Woojin, he felt the boy’s eyes on him. He slowly unbuttoned one of the buttons of his white blouse, all while knowing the younger is watching him, his collarbone on display now. When he turned his head, he locked eyes with a bright red Jisung, and grinned at him.

Minho hates to admit it but he likes seeing Jisung flustered, especially if he’s the cause of it.

—

“Chan, why do I like seeing Jisung flustered so much?”, Minho asks straightforwardly when they’re in the school’s coffee shop after school. 

Chan almost chokes on his hot chocolate. “Elaborate, please”, he chokes out as he puts his cup down. 

“Sometimes when I catch Jisung staring at me during class, I wink at him, making him all flustered”, Minho explains. “I do it just to tease him, but it’s kinda cute”. 

Chan sighs. He knows his two friends are oblivious. but he didn’t know they’re this oblivious. “Maybe... You like him? As in, romantically?”, he says carefully. He knows love is a sensitive topic for Minho sometimes.

Minho’s eyes widen. “I-I’m not... Am I?”, he asks shocked. “I mean, maybe? I can’t deny Jisung is really cute, but we’re just friends”. 

Chan frowns. “What’s so cute about him?”.

Minho scoffs. “Have you seen him at all, Chan? He has the squishiest cheeks ever and the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen but don’t get me started on his personality...”, he starts, but he trails off. 

Minho’s eyes widen at the realisation and Chan grins. “Just friends, right?”.

—

“I have a problem. I think I like Minho hyung”, Jisung says to Seungmin one day during their study session in the library. Seungmin hums. “We’ve been knew”, is all he says, not bothering to look up from his book. Jisung rolls his eyes. He slams his hands on Seungmin’s book to gain his attention. “And I think he knows I like him”, he continues.

Seungmin finally looks up from his book to frown at him. “Why do you think so?”, he asks.

“He caught me staring at him during class once, and now he winks at me every time I look at him!”, Jisung explains, and he buries his face in his hands. “And I turn red every single time”.

Seungmin rolls his eyes. “We all know that boy is flirty as fuck, he probably thrives off of seeing you flustered”, he says. “You need to flirt back. Show him you want him”.

Jisung groans. “He makes me feel so frustrated every time he looks at me”, he says. He removes his hands to look at Seungmin. “He runs his hand through his hair when he knows I’m watching him during lunch. He once unbuttoned a button of his shirt, and smirked at me afterwards ‘cause he somehow knew I was staring at him!”.

Seungmin sighs. “And that’s why you have to do something about it! Wink back, it will catch him off guard to see you all confident”.

Jisung’s face lights up. “You’re right! That’s what I’m going to do! Minho hyung isn’t the only one who can flirt!”. He immediately packs his stuff. “I need to mentally prepare myself for this. Thanks for helping me Minnie!”. He grabs his bag and leaves Seungmin alone in the library. The brown haired boy sighs, looking down again to continue reading his book. He again gets disturbed by Hyunjin sitting across him. 

“Hi Seungminnie!”, he says, looking at the younger, not even bothering to get his books out. Seungmin sighs again and closes his book, knowing he’s not going to get any homework done now. “Minho hyung and Jisung are two gay boys with unresolved sexual tension and if they don’t kiss as soon as possible, I’m doing something about it”, he rants to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin laughs. “Tell me about it. Minho hyung kept ranting to me about Jisung during dance practice yesterday. I don’t get how they don’t see their feelings are mutual”. 

Seungmin sighs. “Jisung just asked me what to do when Minho winks at him again. I had to tell him to fucking flirt back. That’s how oblivious they are”. He looks down at his notebook, cringing internally at the thought of having to do all his homework after school and not in this period like he planned. 

Hyunjin hums. “Can’t we just lock them up in a closet or bedroom like they always do in movies, and not let them out until they’ve kissed?”.

Seungmin’s face lights up, and he grins. “We totally can. I’m sure the others are willing to help us, they must’ve noticed the tension between those two too”. 

“I got a message from Felix yesterday asking me why Jisung has to keep ranting to him about ‘Minho hyung’s nice lips’. I think they know and would like to help us”, Hyunjin says, chuckling. 

“Let’s do it then! I’m making the group chat”, Seungmin says excitedly. Hyunjin pouts at him. “But I wanted to make the group chat”. 

Seungmin looks at the pout, trying really hard to refrain. He has to admit he rarely ever says no to Hyunjin, and especially not when he pouts. The brown haired boy sighs. “All right, you can make the group chat then”. 

Hyunjin smiles brightly. “I’m going to make it right now!”, he says happily, and he gets his phone out. Seungmin just smiles at him fondly. 

—

They all meet up at Hyunjin’s place next week. Everyone, except Minho and Jisung, knows about their plan, and are trying to decide when to lock them up.

**chan**  
when are we locking them up again?

**hyunjin**  
during the movie i ask them to get us some blankets from the closet  
then seungmin locks the door

**woojin**  
when do we let them out then?

**seungmin**  
be prepared for kissing noises

**changbin**  
who says i want to hear those two kiss 

**seungmin**  
do i look like _i_ want to listen to those two kiss ??  
letting jisung rant to me about minho hyung is enough

**felix**  
shchdhd i’m so excited!!!!! 

**jeongin**  
at least someone’s excited

Once everyone’s settled down to watch a movie, Seungmin shares a look with Hyunjin, who winks back. “Minho, Jisung, could you maybe grab some blankets for us from the closet?”, Hyunjin asks.

Jisung frowns. “Why don’t you do it? This is your house”, he asks him. Seungmin sees panic appear on Hyunjin’s face for a split second, but it disappears as soon as it appeared. 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes. “You’re here at least twice a week, you practically live here already”, he shoots back. 

Jisung stays quiet at first. “You’re right, I’ll get them for you”, he says, and he drags Minho along with him to the closet. 

Seungmin gives Hyunjin a quick thumbs up before quietly following them. He sees both boys gathering all the blankets, Minho giving Jisung the last blanket. Seungmin immediately rushes forward, pushing both boys in the closet and closing the door, locking it with the key. 

“Hey! What the fuck!”, Jisung yells, banging on the door. The other boys gather around, trying to stifle their laughter. 

“We’ll let you out once you’ve talked!”, Jeongin yells back. 

“And please just kiss or something, you two really aren’t slick”, Chan adds, flashbacks coming back to him. 

“We’re going to watch the movie now. Have fun!”, Seungmin says, and the boys walk back to the living room.

Inside the closet, Jisung almost has a breakdown. He’s in a closet with Lee Minho, his best friend and his _crush_. One of the most attractive boys on their school, in a closet with _him, Jisung_.

Minho sighs. “I guess we really aren’t as slick as we think”.

Jisung looks up at him, face getting pink. “What do you mean?”, he asks a bit confused. He’s been trying to keep his crush on Minho a secret, but how can he hide his attraction when the elder is obviously _flirting_ with him all the time.

Minho walks up to him, backing Jisung against the wall. “Don’t act innocent, Jisungie. You know I catch you staring at me all the time. You even winked back once”, he says, voice low.

Jisung visibly gulps. “I-I..”, he starts, but he’s speechless. Minho’s face is so close to his, he can’t look away. It’s like he’s enchanted by the elder’s bright eyes, like he’s put under a spell. 

“I know you know I’m staring sometimes, using every opportunity to annoy me”, Jisung says, trying to sound confident but it comes out a bit breathless, like he can’t breathe properly. 

Minho smirks. “Me annoying you? I would never. I like to call it teasing”, he says, leaning it even more till his lips graze Jisung’s. 

Jisung’s breath hitches slightly at the touch, and he clenches his fist. “Like you’re doing right now?”, he whispers. 

Minho nods, still grazing Jisung’s lips with his own. “I like how flustered you always get. It’s cute, it makes me want to kiss you so badly”. 

Jisung closes his eyes, reminding himself to breathe steadily. Minho’s just talking to him, but he already feels worked up, the slight touch of the elder’s lips driving him insane. “Why don’t you just kiss me then?”.

Minho grins. “What’s the fun in that?”.

Jisung groans. “Just kiss me, you idiot”, he says before leaning forward and connecting their lips. Minho makes a surprised sound, but immediately kisses back. 

Jisung grabs the other’s hair, kissing him with so much passion, it leaves Minho breathless. He taps the younger’s thighs, telling him to jump. Jisung jumps and wraps his legs around the other’s waist, still kissing him back excitedly. 

Jisung feels himself slipping away, getting lost in the feeling of Minho’s soft lips against his own rough ones. He feels his lungs craving for air, but he can’t stop, his head hazy and his heart beating loudly. 

Minho bites on Jisung’s lower lips, causing the boy to whine in his mouth. He slowly pulls back, breathing loudly while Minho places kisses on his neck, leaving marks. “I love you, hyung”, he confesses between breaths.

“I love you too, Jisungie”, he whispers against the younger’s skin. He moves back up to kiss him on his lips again, but they both still when they hear someone opening the door. 

“How’s it going in here...”. Hyunjin starts, trailing off when he sees the state the two boys are in right now, looking at him with wide eyes and messed up hair. He smirks at them. 

“Looks like you two finally talked”.

**Author's Note:**

> just some flirty minho and panicked gay jisung!
> 
> i wasn’t planning on posting something again so soon but i was in the mood to write something like this for some reason. 
> 
> i hope you liked it!
> 
> twitter: @gothbfjisung


End file.
